ANEMIN
by kyuminhottie
Summary: Cuaca siang ini sangat panas, karena itu anemia Sungmin kambuh. padahal sebentar lagu Super Junior harus tampil. lalu bagaimana? /kyuminteuk/ romace , fluff / RnR please :


.

.

Disclaimer : All of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

.

Warning : ga pake EYD yg benar, boyxboy, plot pasaran, dan bagi yang ga suka jangan baca deh.

.

Genre : Romance, fluff, etc.

.

Character : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan teman-teman

.

kyuminhottie present

.

**_ANEMIN_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Musim panas di kota Seoul saat ini terasa sangat menyiksa. 3 hari berturut-turut, matahari seperti kelebihan glukosa yang membuatnya mengeluarkan energi panas dengan kekuatan maksimal. Suhu udara meningkat dengan drastis hingga membuat orang-orang merasa pening saking panasnya udara.

Siang itu Sungmin sedang duduk di bawah pohon—tempat yang paling sejuk di area tempat Super Junior akan live perform. Ia tidak tahan dengan panas matahari yang menyengat di panggung outdoor saat latihan tadi. Kepalanya terasa pening dan wajahnya memerah karena panas. Ditambah lagi dengan penyakit anemia yang di deritanya, anemia rentan sekali kambuh di saat penderitanya mengalami kenaikan suhu tubuh yang signifikan. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang kayu besar berusaha mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang seperti terbakar.

"Sungmin Hyung, pipimu memerah tetapi bibirmu pucat." Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan mata terpejam.

"Ne?" Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang mata yang menunduk menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sungmin hyung? Kau kelelahan?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin dan menatapnya serius.

Sungmin kembali menutup matanya, dirasakan keringatnya yang mulai mengalir dari dahi dan lehernya. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu, hanya kepanasan."

"Udara sepanas ini, anemiamu pasti kambuh kan hyung?" Kyuhyun sudah tahu betul kebiasaan hyung yang paling di sayanginya itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sedikit, kepalanya terasa ringan dan tubuhnya lemas.

"Aku ambilkan obatmu ya hyung? Dan minuman dingin bagaimana?" Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak saat tangan Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah Kyu, merepotkanmu saja. Aku hanya perlu mendinginkan tubuhku sebentar."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke van saja hyung, aku tak tega melihat wajah pucatmu itu." Kyuhyun menarik sedikit lengan Sungmin.

"Ani...gwenchana Kyu...aku tidak mau merepotkan para crew dan juga manager-hyung juga, lagipula van kita jauh dari sini."

"Hyung tidak akan merepotkan siapapun hyung, terutama aku. Apa mau aku gendong ke van?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Jinja? Kau akan menggendongku Kyu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan tidak tega melihat hyungku yang paling aku sayangi ini kelelahan." Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin memerah karena malu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Kyu, aku bisa jalan sendiri, hanya sedikit malas." Sungmin menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Ayolah hyuuuuung, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku sudah sangat khawatir dengan jadwal padatmu kemarin dan hari ini, tidak bisa jika harus ditambah hyung sakit. Jebaaaaal." . Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajah Sungmin dan mencakup kedua pipinya sehingga Sungmin hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aish arraseo, tapi kau tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun jika anemiaku kambuh. Arra?"

"Arraseo!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan segera membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri juga.

Saat Sungmin sudah berdiri tegak, tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung. Kyuhyun segera merengkuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menyibakkan rambut basah yang menutupi wajah Sungmin, ia terkejut karena darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Terlihat raut wajah Sungmin yang kesakitan dan desisan panjang yang ia keluarkan menandakan ia benar-benar kesakitan.

Segera digendongnya Sungmin dengan gaya bridal style menuju ke van Super Junior. Member Super Junior lain yang melihat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin segera menyusul mereka.

.

.

.

.

oOaneminOo

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin di jok van yang panjang.

"Kyu, Sungmin kenapa?" Leeteuk pertanya dengan raut khawatir.

"Anemianya kambuh hyung, sepertinya karena suhu yang panas. Aku perlu kunci van ini, agar ACnya bisa dihidupkan."

"Ah, aku panggilkan manager hyung dulu." Leeteuk segere berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Kyu, pakai ini untuk mengusap keringat dan darah Sungmin hyung." Eunhyuk mengulurkan handuk kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo hyung."

Kyuhyun mengusap kening, leher dan hidung Sungmin. Ryeowook yang berada di sisi lain van melepas sepatu dan baju Sungmin untuk mengurangi panasnya.

"Sungmin hyung, jebal bangunlah." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu, masuk lah kedalam van, biar aku nyalakan AC-nya." Seru Leeteuk yang baru kembali.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang khawatir dengan Sungmin juga ingin masuk kedalam van dan melihat keadaan sahabat mereka itu, tetapi Leeteuk melarangnya dengan alasan agar di dalam van terasa lega. Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan memilih menunggu di backsatage dengan para member lain.

Setelah lumayan lama AC van dinyalakan kini suhu di dalam van sudah menjadi sejuk. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengipas-ngipas Sungmin dengan majalah yang ia temukan memandang ke arah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, apa Sungmin hyung akan baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuyarkan lamunan Leader Super Junior itu.

Tidak ada balasan dari sang leader, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Hyung-ah? Gwechana? Apa hyung juga sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ah, ani Kyu, mian aku hanya sedang melamun." Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin-ah. Aku tahu dari kemarin dia mempunyai jadwal yang sangat padat, dan kemarin dia juga sempat mengeluh padaku bahwa dia sedikit tidak enak badan. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya hari ini, tapi kenapa aku malah melalaikan tugasku." Leeteuk menunduk sedih.

"Gwenchana Hyung-ah, Sungmin hyung pasti tidak ingin Leeteuk hyung berpikiran seperti itu. Anemianya kambuh kan karena suhu udara yang terlalu panas, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung. Lagipula Sungmin hyung kan member terkuat disini."

Sebenarnya dalam hati Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Leteeuk. Para member Super Junior semua mengakui bahwa Sungmin adalah member terkuat, dia hanya akan lemah dengan satu yaitu penyakit Anemia-nya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyerangnya. Tidak bisa dihindari, selalu ada perasaan khawatir yang hinggap di hati para member saat melihat bunny aegyo mereka pulang ke dorm dengan wajah yang lelah dan sedikit pucat. Tetapi Sungmin akan tetap menjadi Sungmin yang akan menghapus rasa khawatir mereka dengan senyum ceria yang ia paksakan agar terbentuk di bibir indahnya.

"Heh maknae, sebenarnya kau juga khawatir kan pada Sungmin? Kenapa kau malah menasehatiku?" Goda Leeteuk yang tau arti tatapan dongsaeng termudannya itu.

"Hyung! Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Hah, tidak ada gunanya menghiburmu hyung!" Kyuhyun mendecak sebal.

"Hahaha, dasar cheesy maknae!"

"HYUNG!"

"Sebaiknya Sungmin tidak usah mengukuti perform hari ini, aku tidak mau melihatnya pingsan di tengah panggung."

"YA HYUNG! Bicara apa kau ini, membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun semakin sebal dibuatnya.

"Biar aku bicara dengan manajer Hyung. Kau tunggu disini sebentar Kyu. Jaga Sungmin baik-baik."

"Ne hyung."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah sadar karena keributan yang mereka buat, tetapi ia terlalu lemah untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi mendengar bahwa ia tidak akan mengikuti perform hari ini ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Mendengar Leeteuk membuka pintu van, Sungmin segera mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung."

Mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya Leeteuk segera kembali ke dalam van.

"Ne Min, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa hyung, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya kepanasan." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum tetapi masih menutup kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan susah payah dan segera dibantu oleh Kyuhyun.

Saat telah di posisi duduk Sungmin malah semakin memejamkan matanya kesakitan karena pusing hebat menyerangnya. Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan kepala Sungminh ke dada bidangnya, dan mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin berharap akan mengurangi sakit kepala yang dirasakan hyungnya. Sungmin yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang berada dipelukan Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan seluruh berat badannya kearah si maknae.

"Shhh..hyung, apakah sangat pusing?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil masih terus mengusap kepala Sungmin. Anemia memang menyebabkan asupan oksigen ke otak sangat berkurang sehingga menyebabkan pening.

Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia sebenarnya tau bagaimana kedua dongsaengnya itu sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang lebih satu sama lain. Leeteuk hanya bingung harus melakukan apa pada mereka berdua. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui manajer hyung saja.

"Kyu, Min, aku akan bertemu manajer hyung dulu, kalian tetap disini saja. Min, beristirahatlah." Leeteuk segera keluar lagi dari van.

"Hyung! Aku bisa mengikuti perform hari ini, tidak perlu bertemu manjer hyung." Seru Sungmin yang masih berada didekapan Kyuhyun.

Kedua member yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata yang sama-sama membulat.

"Hyung, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan hyungnya.

"Sebentar saja, hanya butuh sebentar lagi dan aku akan kembali seperti biasa." Sungmin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menarik nafas panjang secara perlahan.

"Sungmin-ah, biar aku bicara pada manajer hyung dulu, kalau bisa aku tidak mau melihat kamu memaksakan diri seperti ini." Leeteuk memandang iba ke arah Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau pikir aku tidak tahu akibatnya jika aku tidak mengikuti perform hari ini? Sudahlah hyung, berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi, dan kau tidak harus berurusan dengan _namja _itu." Sungmin kini sudah berhasil duduk dengan kekuatan sendiri.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Sungmin katakan, hanya menatap bingung ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk mendesah, Sungmin sudah pasti tahu apa saja yang Leeteuk hadapi jika berurusan dengan agency mereka karena selama ini Sungminlah yang menggantikan posisi Kangin sebagai co-leader. Karena hal itu juga, selama ini Sungmin selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa membantu Leeteuk walau bagaimanapun kondisinya.

Setelah sekitar lima menit keheningan di dalam van, akhirnya Sungmin _terlihat_ sudah dalam kondisi normalnya. Mereka bertiga keluar dari van dan berjalan perlahan ke arah backstage.

oOaneminOo

.

.

.

.

.

Perform hari ini Super Junior akan menyanyikan 3 lagu secara marathon, semua member melirik gugup ke arah sang Bunny boy mereka. Saat musik mulai di mainkan Super Junior mulai menari mengikuti irama musik mereka. Selama lagu pertama para member tidak hentinya melirik ke arah Sungmin untuk mengecek keadaannya, terlihat sang Bunny bergerak lincah dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Para member tersenyum lega, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Lagu kedua dimainkan tepat setelah lagu pertama selesai. Tanpa memberi waktu bagi Super junior bernafas, mereka mulai menari lagi dengan irama yang lebih enerjik. Saat itu Sungmin sudah berkeringat sangat banyak, tapi dia tetap menyunggingkan senyum cerianya. Entah mengapa ada rasa sakit di hati Kyuhyun melihat hyung kesayangannya begitu berusaha keras untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Di akhir lagu kedua, Sungmin terlihat sangat terengah-engah, keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya pun semakin banyak. Wajahnya yang pucat sudah tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi. Dan lagu ketiga pun dimulai. Sungmin menari dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

oOaneminOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan E.L.F terdengar sangat meriah, terlihat di panggung Super Junior sedang membungkukkan badan mereka tanda akhir dari performance mereka. Satu persatu para member turun dari panggung disambut oleh tepuk tangan para crew. Senyum mengembang di setiap wajah mereka.

Tak terkecuali Sungmin, yang kini sedang mati-matian berusaha mengumpulkan semua oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, rasanya lemas setelah semua tenaganya ia gunakan untuk menari tadi. Untung Siwon berada tepat di belakangnya saat tubuhnya akhirnya menyerah untuk tetap berdiri. Siwon segera menggendong Sungmin menuju van mereka dan langsung melesat kembali ke dorm.

oOaneminOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sungmin masih berbaring di kasurnya dengan wajah yang juga masih pucat, tetapi sakit di kepalanya sudah banyak menghilang. Malam ini hanya Shindong dan Heechul yang memiliki jadwal siaran radio, sehingga para member bersama-sama merawat Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cepat merasa lebih sehat karena itu, walaupun kata dokter Sungmin berada di kondisi yang sangat buruk karena memaksakan tubuhnya seperti tadi, dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 hari untuk pemulihan.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan para member satu persatu pamit ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tinggal Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang masih setia menemani Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk menyender di kepala kasur Sungmin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin. Sungmin sangat menikmati usapan lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat. Membuat sakit kepalanya perlahan menghilang.

"Hyung, hari ini aku berhasil bukan? Akhirnya kau percaya kalau aku ini sangat kuat?" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba pada Leeteuk.

"Ne Sungmin-ah, kau ini sangat kuat. Aku bahkan sepertinya kalah pada kekuatanmu." Kata leeteuk yang kini juga ikut mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin merasa nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Tentu, kau pasti kalah denganku hyung. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku lagi hyung."

"Ne Sungmin-ah, istirahatlah sekarang. Cepat sembuh." Leeteuk mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Sekarang tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja di kamar.

"Kyu, gomawo atas semuanya hari ini." Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah Hyung, sekarang cepat tidurlah, dan cepatlah sembuh. Berhentilah membuat hatiku ngilu."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Saranghae hyung. Kau akan selalu menjadi hyung terkuat bagiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kearah Sungmin.

"Na do saranghae Kyu." Sungmin membenamkan kembali wajahnya di perut Kyuhyun. Tak lama Kyuhyun merasakan basah di perutnya dan suara isakkan kecil dari sana.

"Hyung? Wae? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Di tangkupnya kedua pipi Sungmin dan terlihat air mata menggenang di kedia matanya.

"Ani, aku hanya terlalu bahagia, tetapi aku juga terlalu lelah dan hanya bisa menangis. Mian Kyu.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan membawa Sungmin berbaring di kasur sambil masih saling berpelukan.

"Sssshhh, gwenchana hyung. Kita bicarakan besok saja, sekarang ayo tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menina bobokan Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Kyu, itu salahmu. Kau harus diberi hukuman." Kata Sungmin yang suaranya tenggelam di dada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sungmin-hyung-ku-yang-paling-aku-sayangi?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Aiish jinja! Nyanyikan lagu-lagu untukku hingga aku tertidur!"

Dan malam itu Sungmin tertidur di pelukan kekasih barunya sambil mendengarkan suara merdu yang mengantarnya ke dunia mimpi yang nyaman dan hangat bersama Kyuhyun tentunya.

oOaneminOo

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeeoooong! Ada yang kangen sama Author? kekekeke #plakk

ini nih author rese, ff yang satu belom kelar malah bikin ff yang lain.

Buat yang nungguin 'my sickly master' angkat tangaaaan! soalnya author mau minta maaf hehe

tau gak kenapa? soalnya author lagi ga ada ide buat ngalanjutinnyaaaa!

mian mian *bow 180derajat*

yang punya saran maunya gimana bisa lho kasih tau author huehehehe, oje?

hmmm, tapi gimana nih komentarnya ff yang ini?

ff ini bikinnya juga karena lagi liburan aja hehe

tetep read and review ya pokoknyaa :)

KAMSAHAMNIDAA!

.

.

.


End file.
